Salty Kisses (Rilaya Oneshot)
by Rilaya4ever
Summary: Hazel, the color of the eyes that haunt her. Those eyes were soft as cotton. Maya knew it wouldn't belong till the owner of those eyes would find out. The very reason she ran away... {Rilaya}


Hazel, the color of the eyes that haunt her. Those eyes were soft as cotton. Maya knew it wouldn't belong till the ownerof those eyes would find out. The very reason she ran away.

Maya Hart, was in love with her bets friend, Riley Matthews. The brunette she met when she was young, the same one who at 5:30 turned gold. It honestly all started with a morning talk before her mother left.

"Maya you have to tell her someday." Maya blankly nodded her head, but truthfully skeptical. Katy continued, "she already loves you-" Maya retorted, "no mom. She loves Lucas, it's always Lucas, it's always been that way." _That goddamn brick wall of a boy._ The only thing that was actually interesting or appealing about him was his face.

Even that, Maya had to admit, started not to be so appealing or interesting anymore. She couldn't understand how her best friend, could be in love with with him.

What Maya had said to her ended the short conversation between her and Katy. Now, her mom was out the door and about to leave for the diner. She ran outside to wave her mom goodbye, before leaving for the Matthew's apartment.

As Maya walked she couldn't help but notice the clouds looming in the distance. _Rain,_ Maya never minded rain, but Riley had always gotten scared of storms, whether it be thunderstorms or just rainstorms.

Now she passed the alleys, the alleys by Riley's building were never as dark or as dreary as the others around New York. Maya would always bring her paint and sketchbooks there. She would create large painting on days that were sunny.

Sometimes, Riley would tag along and watch. Maya could often feel the brunette's eyes boring into her back. She would often turn around and hand Riley the purple paint and let her go crazy with it.

Maya laughed at the memories. They were warm and fuzzy, the feeling reminded her of something. It was simple, but meant a lot to Maya. She could remember the thunderstorm that happened back then.

The power had gone out that time. The storm had taken out a power line. Maya and Riley had been in the same room at the moment. The room went pitch dark, and Riley had let out a frightened squeak. Maya however, never had been afraid of the dark.

She remembered sitting in the dark, and a pair of thin, warm, and gentle arms pulled her up onto Riley's bed. The blanket was a soft furry, plush throw. Riley had at the moment pulled Maya close. She buried herself in Maya's chest, holding the blonde tight.

Maya remembered how lucky she was at that moment that the lights were out. Otherwise, Riley would've noticed her blushing, and that would be very hard to explain to the brunette.

Once Maya had reached Riley's door, she snapped out of her nostalgic memories. Then, hit the buzzer, saying the usual, "morning losers! It's Maya."

The rest of the morning and afternoon was the same. Eating cereal with the Matthews, then taking Riley to school on the subway. Classes, then going home with Riley and working on homework with her.

That was earlier, now rain soaked Maya's clothes as she ran far from the apartment complex. The streets filled with blurred colors of red and yellow lights. Her eyes burned with the tears that continued to fall as she ran. _She won't love you Maya._

When she finally stopped running, the ground squished under her feet. She found herself in the same park where she had taken a picture on a bench with Riley long ago. _Stop thinking of her Maya, it just makes things worse._

Maya shook her head, avoiding more sickening sweet memories. "She doesn't love you Maya, she loves that damn Huckleberry," Maya mumbled to herself. Then, made her way towards a tall tree.

In the middle of it where all the branches started there was a small wood roof. Maya dug her fingers into the rough, wet bark. She started climbing, grabbing at the trunk for support.

She could taste her salty tears as she continued to climb. Only to lose her hand hold and cut open her fingers. "Fuck!" She said under her breath as she reached her destination. Sitting under the small amount of shelter before examining her hands.

The left one had a few scratches, and the right hand was bleeding and had several visible splinters. Maya cringed as she pulled out a long, thin splinter. She used her teeth on the next one, trying to be careful.

However, her attempt was futile as she heard a familiar voice call out, "Maya!? Where are you Peaches?!" Maya's head jolted up, pulling the splinter with it. "Ow! Fuckin-" "Peaches?" Maya went quiet , but had already alerted the brunette.

"Maya, I need you, please come back." Maya could hear the sincerity of those words, and a sniff proving that Riley had been crying. "Riles, what are you doing out her? You'll get sick!" She watched Riley's head perk up and her walk towards the tree.

"Peaches, you'll get sick, and I'm coming up." With that Riley managed to climb up with only one or two splinters and slightly scraped knees. She scooted close to Maya, and she could tell that she was trying to get in the small dry area with Maya.

Maya let Riley sit between her legs, and lean her head on Maya's chest. "Riles, why are you here?" "Maya you remember this tree?" Riley said, and looked up at Maya. "Yeah Riley, why?" "You remember what happened here?"

Riley turned around to face Maya. "What happened here Honey?" "This." Riley grabbed Maya's face then leaned in, catching her lips. Maya was caught off guard, and Riley gently head Maya's face, not letting her pull away yet.

Reluctantly, they pulled away. Then, Riley giggled, Maya said in confusion, "what's funny?" "Nothing, it's just I didn't expect a kiss in the rain to be so salty." "You're salty Riley." "i know I am. Now, lets go home."

Maya laughed then said, "after this." She kissed Riley again, then helped her down from the tree. At the bottom Maya said, "Riley, will you be my girlfriend." "Of course Peaches, never run away from me again please." "I promise."


End file.
